


Finding a Word

by Zdenka



Series: Femslashficlets Language of Flowers Prompt Table 2018 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Finduilas Lives AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Níniel needs Finduilas to help her remember a word. Or maybe she just wants to kiss her.





	Finding a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslashficlets Language of Flowers prompt table challenge: daisy, meaning "new beginnings."

“Finduilas, I need you to help me find the word for something.”

Finduilas looked at Níniel with affection. “Of course,” she said. “Will you describe it?”

Níniel had been found in the wild, naked and out of her wits with fever, a few months after Brandir’s skill healed Finduilas of her spear-wound. When she regained her senses, she remembered nothing of her past, not even her name or her ability to speak. Finduilas thought she herself might have despaired at having lost so much, or given up in frustration, but Níniel went forward with undaunted courage. It was not strange that Níniel had become so dear to her in a brief time.

Níniel’s face was determined. “It’s easier to show you.”

Finduilas stood. “Then show me,” she said, “and I will follow you.”

Instead, Níniel took Finduilas’s hand in her own. Was it hand, Finduilas wondered? Or fingers? Though she thought Níniel knew those words already. Fingernails, perhaps? Her thoughts were abruptly distracted when Níniel raised her hand to her lips and pressed a kiss against her palm.

“Oh,” Finduilas said faintly. And then, “A kiss. Or kissing.”

“And this?” Níniel was taller than the women of Brethil; she didn’t have to stand on tiptoe to brush her lips against Finduilas’s cheek.

“Still a kiss.”

“And this?”

Níniel’s mouth was warm on hers. Finduilas found her own lips parting to return the kiss, her eyes drifting shut. She caught Níniel’s shoulders to steady herself, and then Níniel’s arms were around her to draw her even closer.

“Still a kiss,” she said breathlessly when they at last drew apart.

Níniel kissed her again, her eyes alight. “Good!” she said. “Now I won’t forget.”


End file.
